Collision
by musesofthemind
Summary: With much history and answers left unsaid, Olivia and Fitz find themselves on a familiar path they have sworn they had let go long ago. Will these two roads finally merge or will their lives always parallel one another but never meet.- Season 6 storyline


**Collision**

 **X**

The air is cleaner here. The freshly waxed floors become tarnished with her pumps hitting the floor with pressure, with anger, with determination. She doesn't recall how she came here only that her soul moved her to come here and look into the eyes of the man she swore forever yet with the ticking of the clock all she can hear is 'never.'

What Abby told her flashes through her mind with such vigor that she stops mid stride to compose herself before entering the cage she swore she had let go.

" _Liv?" Abby asked quietly after hearing nothing but silence on the phone._

 _"Abby." Olivia says shortly. Every thought in her body told her to ignore Abby's call after everything she has done, but something told her to answer. Her gut was turning at what would cause Abby to call her after their blow up. Friends, foes, acquaintances, many adjectives can be used to describe her growing relationship with Abby, many times she would look at her pupil and watch her surpass her in achieving the goals they both individually set out to accomplish._

 _"I'm sorry, Liv." Abby rushes out feeling embarrassed that she would have to call Olivia once again to handle a situation she let get out of hand. "I know I shouldn't call you but ...I need your help… you're the only one who understands."_

 _Olivia sits up in her bed, at the tone in Abby's voice. Something has happened. Something has going terribly wrong._

 _"Abby." She pushes her papers to the side. "Tell me everything that has happened?"_

 _"It's the FBI director, she..."_

 _There's this moment of awkwardness between the two. Olivia nods her head sadly on the phone sighing heavily disappointed by this conversation already._

 _"I held a meeting with David and Angela and I told them that Fitz would not condone them going for the death penalty and the next day I go into the oval and David, her and Fitz are all sitting around waiting for me and..." Abby stops talking mid-sentence as she recalls that moment where Fitz belittled her in front of her peers._

 _"He yelled at me Liv." Abby rushes out "and I'm fine with being yelled at. I deserved some of it but the way he belittled me in front of them..."you are only chief of staff, Abby...you don't run anything, Abby!" She wipes the tear quickly and Olivia can tell that Fitz has hurt her._

 _At first Olivia felt it was satisfying that Abby got what was coming to her. When she wanted to see Fitz, Abby refused to her let and decided that she was his gatekeeper but she knows what Abby was trying to do. The power that comes with the White House is intoxicating, the leeches come out and absorb the remaining pureness in your blood leaving only poison in its place. It's crippling how we regress when distressed._

 _"The entire time he's berating me she's just sitting there smirking at the entire exchange and that's when I knew ..." but before Abby could finish her sentence she stops herself._

 _"You knew what?" Olivia asked_

 _Abby contemplates whether or not she should tell Olivia, considering her relationship with Fitz has always been a soft subject for her to discuss. "That's when I knew that Fitz was sleeping with her...she got to him, Liv. She's in his ear."_

 _Her stomach drops at the confirmation she already knew to be true. When she saw them on the Truman balcony...the same balcony where she confessed her love to him, she knew they were sleeping together. She just didn't want to be right._

 _Her eyes close tightly, trying desperately not to imagine them together in the same way she's had him._

 _But it's too late._

 _Every nerve, cell and chemical inside of her was deteriorating at an unprecedented pace. The countless times he presented his love for her renewed her faith in believing she had found the one, her soulmate, her fate was decided the minute she laid eyes on him. She was evolving. But he left. And suddenly Olivia was alone once again; trying to find the pieces he took with him._

 _"I'm sorry for telling you this, but the look on her face…" Abby tries to organize her thoughts and feelings but they were everywhere._

 _"I know, he's seeing her." Olivia cuts her off not wanting to get into the specifics._

 _Abby places her glass on the coffee table waiting to hear Olivia finish her sentence on how she was able to find out about them before she was._

 _"How?"_

 _Olivia shrugs as though Abby can see her movement and her appearance at attempting to be nonchalant. "I may have planned drinks so that Huck could hack her badge and gain clearance into the FBI headquarters."_

 _"Olivia" Abby exclaims somewhat shocked yet still surprisingly proud at how determined her old boss is._

 _"Don't worry, I regretted my decision immediately." It feels good, talking to Abby. Granted their main topic for the past three years has been centered on this one man, nevertheless its nice talking like this. Like they are friends again._

 _Subconsciously Olivia admits she's missed her._

 _"What happened?" Abby asked_

 _"Well" Olivia sits back in the bed to get comfortably. "I made a comment about Fitz being lucky to have her and she immediately started blushing and that's when I knew…but she said nothing has happened between them."_

 _"She's such a liar!"_

 _"It gets better." Olivia promises tempering Abby's excitement "she said nothing would happen unless I gave her the green light to be with him."_

 _"Oh my God, Liv! Are you serious?" Abby asked in shock but somewhat impressed that Angela would be so bold and ask Olivia for the President._

 _"Clearly you told her no." Abby says but she doesn't her Olivia speak, only the awkward silence on the other side of the phone._

 _Olivia's head falls down dejectedly at being so arrogant as to think that Fitz would still be by her side when the time came for her to get her act together._

 _"Liv?"_

 _"I told her to go for it, and if he says 'yes' then of course."_

 _"W..wh…why, would you tell her that?" Abby asked stunned that Olivia would give her blessings._

 _"Because I assumed that I knew Fitz and that he would turn her down."_

 _"Why would he turn her down?" Abby asked "she's beautiful, powerful, succ-"_

 _"I got it, Abby." Olivia cuts her off shortly not wanting nor needing to hear the many adjectives used to describe Angela, she is more than well aware._

 _"Why would you do that?" Abby asked seriously_

 _She pushes her hair back and begins to fidget from the question. "I have no ownership over him, we've been broken up for two years now Abby…also, I never actually thought he would say yes."_

 _"Liv." Abby says sadly, knowing just how hard it must have been for Olivia to let Fitz go._

 _"I'm fine Abby." She senses her tone and the last thing she wants is someone's pity, she's had enough pity and regret to last her a lifetime, she's tired of feeling sorry for herself. "Fitz made a decision and that's on him. I'm not going to interfere in his happiness…I can't do that to him. He deserves to be happy Abby and …" She sighs heavily forcing herself to remain strong "and if she makes him happy then…that's perfect."_

 _Abby looks at her phone trying to figure out who in fact she is talking to because the person who just spoke to her is not, Olivia. Not the Olivia she's grown to know. "You can't possibly mean that?"_

 _"I do." Olivia says honestly "Fitz deserves to be happy."_

 _"If this was about, Fitz's happiness then I would agree but it's not. Olivia, the FBI director is using him. I know when he's being taken advantage of and she's taking an advantage of him…I just can't place it together."_

 _Her heart stills at the information but then she jumps up with sudden a shock. "Abby you said she was trying to get Cyrus the death penalty."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?" Olivia asked_

 _"I don't know. Maybe because I defined her and she wanted to stick it to me and show she's the real boss."_

 _"No" Olivia says "it's more than that. Angela is jealous and spiteful but she's also calculating and deceptive."_

 _"You sound like you know her?"_

 _"I do" Olivia says "we went to college together, you remember her? We were rivals since junior year we competed against each other all the time."_

 _"That's her!"_

 _"Yup." Olivia sighs "I told Fitz about her but I doubt he thought this is the same women I've known since I was in college."_

 _"She's always had it out for you."_

 _"I know. And now she can add Fitz to her list of 'wins'." Olivia said annoyed "what if she's a part of this?"_

 _"She's the FBI director. It wouldn't make sense for her."_

 _"It does if she has a better chance of winning… Fitz personally called her and had her look into the explosion she said nothing was there but my team knew that was a lie…she's hiding something…we just have to find what."_

 _"She's bad new; Liv."_

 _"I know."_

/

Heels pound on the hard cold floor marching into OPA. The conference room is lit with images, papers, anything and everything regarding the murder of President Elect Vargas.

"Listen up, we need to turn our attention to this women." Olivia says slapping Angela's picture on the table.

"That's-"

"That is the FBI director, Angela Webster." Olivia says cutting Quinn off "and she's making a play at the White House."

Everyone turns to look at Olivia with confusion that she is now targeting the FBI director.

"Why would you say that?" Quinn asked looking at Angela's picture "she's powerful, smart, and beautiful why would she risk it all when she has everything already?"

"Because you never have enough." Olivia says walking around the room "you are never satisfied with what you have, you want more, you always want more." All eyes fall on her and she can tell she said too much "she's a part of this. I want you to look at everything, nothing goes unnoticed." Olivia commands firmly before walking back into her office.

Between working with Mellie and finding Vargas's murderer she's exhausted. She can't recall the last time she had a good night's rest but then again she hates sleeping alone, so work does come with its benefits. It saves her the time of having to look and fix herself.

"We found something." Huck says barely opening her office door.

"What did you find?"

"She's been sleeping with the President." Quinn says handing Olivia a stack of photos of the two of them together.

She doesn't want to look at them but her eyes fall to the table and at that moment she wishes she never asked for this investigation. He had been taking her out on dates without the public knowing about them. She swallows the thick clump of saliva lodge in her throat, she shakes her head subtly, angry that he would go to such lengths to protect their relationship when he was more than willingly to let theirs fall apart.

Even though she only looked down for a second, she saw everything she needed to see. Fitz was happy and he was happy without her.

"I already know this." Olivia says shortly

"You do?" Quinn asked shocked "how? Are you spying on them like you did Jake?"

Her eyes glare at Quinn, telling her without a word to shut up before she makes her and wisely Quinn retreats back to her chair.

"They just started sleeping together, I found out and so did Abby."

"Liv" Huck whispers out "they've been together for a few months"

"What?" Olivia asked shocked and more than that hurt. She knew Angela was lying but she never expected Fitz to hide this from her, to keep it a secret for so long. All this time they have been working together and he never thought to mention this to her.

"They started to see each other once the Vargas scandal was out. It gave her a reason to see the President personally."

Olivia nods her head "but is there anything else that would help us pin her to the murder?"

"No."

"Then look harder." Olivia gets up from the chair "I know her and my gut is telling me that she is a part of this somehow."

"Olivia, the only thing she is a part of is sleeping with the President like the rest of you." Quinn and Huck turn to look at Charlie as though he lost his mind at being so honest and forward with Olivia about a subject that is close to her heart.

"Shut Up." Quinn says to Charlie to catch up to Olivia.

"Liv, we tried. We honestly found everything we could on her but she's clean as a whistle, the only coincidence is that you two both went to college together and remained in the same political circles, a just so happened to be sleeping with the President."

Olivia's eyes water as she look at Quinn but she doesn't anything, what exactly is there to say in this situation; Other than she once again looks like a jealous ex-girlfriend, which she is.

She's lost. And this time she doesn't feel there's a chance for her to come out of this one on top. Not again. Not anymore.

He's gone. She loses.

/

She hands Abby the glass of wine "Abby, I looked into Angela. She's good." Her voice gives out, she never thought she would be saying those words about her. "The only thing she is guilty of is dating the man I let go."

"Liv" Abby places her glass down surprised that Olivia is so willingly to give up.

"Abby, you took my spot next to him" Olivia's eyes begin to burn at the constant visual of no longer being his favorite girl. "I was always by his side and you took that that from me. I hated you for it. I stopped seeing you as my friend and more of an enemy because you took the one place that I knew was mine."

"I'm sorry." Abby says grabbing Olivia's hand "I knew you weren't over him but it's so easy to be wrapped up in his world. Liv, he placed his trust in me and gave me this power that I can rule and I honestly thought I was." Abby says sadly "I got so power hungry that I lost who I once was."

Olivia nods her head "that's what happens when you stand to close to the sun."

"I'm sorry, Liv." Abby says honestly looking into Olivia's eyes hoping she will see her deepest sincerity. "I know you two have unfinished business and I've been purposely keeping you away from him."

"Why?"

"Why?" Abby asked shocked that Olivia wouldn't understand where she's coming from "Olivia, he's still in love with you-"

Olivia finishes her glass at hearing Abby's statement shaking her head refusing to acknowledge what she just said. "He's not in love with me. We haven't been together in two years."

"Even though I was sitting beside him, you were still his favorite person. When you walk in the room, he just lets you do whatever you want and…it sucked."

Filling up their glasses, Olivia looks to Abby "well you don't have to worry about me anymore. Angela will make sure everyone knows she is with Fitz and also they've been together for a few months now."

"Are you serious?" Abby asked shocked that Fitz went this long without telling her or anyone.

"Yup." Olivia sighs heavily annoyed that the one thing she wanted in her relationship with Fitz she was denied, yet for Angela it's different. She can still be the FBI director and his girlfriend but for her, it was one or other. She was compromised and had to make a choice, a difficult choice but a choice that was right for her at the time.

"I can't believe he hasn't said anything to me, he works all the time."

"Clearly not all the time."

"I guess he's trying to do things differently this time." Abby says.

Olivia walks away to grab a new bottle. She's tired of talking about Fitz. Visions foretold about them growing old flashes through the iris of her eyes. Their hands intertwined walking together to withstand the test of time, how her walls came crumbling down just to keep him around so that they could embark on a journey that would remove her from the dark.

Olivia shakes her head. Maybe she is crazy for thinking he would wait, it's not as though she has remained a nun since their break up. Or maybe it's who he decided to move on with that has her in such a tailspin. Angela, is the perfect foil to Olivia. Whatever Olivia had Angela wanted, now Olivia could take losing a few minor things that are replaceable but Fitz; Fitz was hers.

The nerve of it all, infuriates her. The level of care he is administering to preserve their relationship angers her more than she can comprehend. Angela knew about Fitz and granted she gave the okay out of over confidence in her ability to keep Fitz within reach at all times. But she never expected for this to happen and for them to have been dating for months without as much as a whisper.

She watches Abby talk on the phone and takes notes with her notepad. She does miss the hustle that came with running the White House, the adrenaline that comes with protecting America while the citizens slept easily with no fear. Her eyes fall on Abby's hand and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her stomach drops in fear at what she has just uncovered in the person sitting in front of her.

"Abby, what did you do?" Olivia questions the minute Abby got off the phone.

/

She storms into oval refusing to wait for Lauren to get the okay. Olivia freezes mid step at the sight of Angela kissing Fitz on the lips while standing on the presidential seal. Automatically her eyes fall on their conjoined hands. She can't look at him. Something deep down in her soul was gnawing at her to cry. She knew they were together but to visually have this moment imprinted in her soul wounded her in ways that didn't seem fathomable.

Olivia watches Fitz separate himself from Angela but not enough to her likening. Counting to three she lifts her head and catches his concerned blue eyes staring at her.

"Liv?" Fitz says moving closer to Olivia "Is everything alright?"

"We need to talk." Olivia says with as much strength she can muster.

Angela moves closer to Fitz, gently touching his hand as though to remind him that she is his present and Olivia is his past.

"Fitz?" she ask trying to get Fitz's attention but it was fruitless, his eyes never left Olivia's.

"We need the room." He commands without ever taking his eyes off of her. Angela stares at him, wanting to protest but she knows it's hopeless. With their ten year history, Olivia and Angela have always despised one another. Often Olivia would give Angela annoyed looks at her dating her ex's but this time she has never seen Olivia so revolted by her actions.

With the door closed, Fitz sighs heavily preparing himself for a fight with the one person who would always bring him to his knees.

"What it is, Olivia?" He asked genuinely concerned

She doesn't say anything but stares at him as though she was just now seeing him for the first time. "How long have you two been dating?"

"That is none of your business." He says coldly

"You make it my business, because you don't know how to separate business from personal." Olivia spat

"Really?" Fitz asked incredulously at Olivia having the nerve to shame him "you are the only one who brings up separation of business and pleasure when it's to your benefit."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me." He snaps walking closer to Olivia "you come in my office only when it's to benefit yourself."

"You are wrong." Olivia says firmly walking away from Fitz needing some space.

"Am I?" Fitz asked not giving up "you come to me, because you wanted me to look into Cyrus and I did."

"Don't blame me because you are afraid of making any decision on your own."

The tension between them was thick and heavy. Olivia's gaze caught his and stood transfixed. There was something magnetic about him, calling to her, pulling her towards him for reasons she could not identify. His eyes, they blazed with some unknown need as they travelled across her face. She felt like he was touching her, every word, syllable etched from his mouth is like a shock to her heart. Softly she feels alive in the most excruciating way.

"Every decision I make comes with consequences. I am responsible for the world. I don't get to make easy decisions and you shouldn't have put me in that position. You use people Olivia."

"I don't use you." Olivia says hurt that Fitz would think so low of her.

"Of course you, that's all you do." He says lifting his hands up "you use people, you manipulate people to think the way you think because your solution is the only right choice."

"That's a lie."

"Who's the one that kept insisting on Cyrus killing Vargas?" Fitz retorted effectively shutting Olivia.

"You wouldn't have stopped until you got the answer you wanted. You know Cyrus told me that you weren't the same person that you once were. That you aren't the good guy anymore."

Olivia shakes her head sadly refusing to believe what Fitz was telling her but she knew he wasn't lying. Regret and remorse fill the space in her soul in the place he once made whole.

"I didn't believe him." Fitz said softly causing Olivia to look at him with such pained eyes that he felt compelled almost to stop this fight before they even started. "I didn't believe him and I didn't believe Abby when she said I was still wiped and under your spell."

"But I was wrong." Fitz crosses his arms sighing heavily and walking away from Olivia. "You're not the good guy anymore, you almost had Cyrus sentenced to death."

Olivia practically runs to Fitz, livid that he has the audacity to condemn her "And neither are you!" Olivia spat "don't you dare blame me for this!" Olivia shouts following Fitz "this is your fault, because you were the one following your _girlfriend's_ orders when Abby was trying to spare you the fall out." Olivia hisses in disdain

He stops walking and turns to look at Olivia "what did Abby tell you?"

"Basically that you are being played by the director of the FBI. Abby was able to connect the dots that you two were screwing each other."

Fitz walks up to Olivia staring at her from head to toe, taking in the fresh air that comes every time she walks back into his life. My God has he missed her. He couldn't speak, his throat had painfully constricted. His heart is too familiar with constant angst. Feelings he thought he had buried long ago resurface the second she enters the room; lighting strikes as they begin their familiar dance they were born to make.

Olivia folds her arms in hopes of blocking Fitz of reaching her though she knew the effort would be fruitless. He's the one person who can see through façade and find the real Olivia hidden inside.

"You're here because you're jealous?" Fitz asked shocked

"I am not jealous." Olivia promises "but you have just let a fox into your hen house."

"Angela, is not like that!"

"As if you know her." Olivia said coldly

"I know more about her in the past two months compared to the eight years I've known you." Olivia cringes at the fatal blow but she doesn't retreat.

"That is the same girl, I went to college with. The one I told you about. We were always in competition with each other, this is just another way for her to get back at me."

"The same way Jake slept with you to get back at me."

She freezes at the personal jab. Momentarily stunned that they were going to fight this dirty, this low. A nauseating feeling wipes over her at the mention of Jake. The repulsion that comes with her actions and her lack of awareness for those surrounding her.

"Where going there?" Olivia questioned her voice dropping with ice.

"You mentioned it." Fitz reasoned "Why is it I have to be accountable for your feelings yet you are never accountable for hurting others?"

"I did nothing wrong."

"Right." Fitz said exhausted with arguing "you just continued to sleep with a man that you knew wanted you even though we were supposed to be in a relationship."

"We couldn't be in a relationship when you were still married."

"I wasn't sleeping with Mellie." Fitz confess causing Olivia's heart to ache the confession "I was waiting for you. I always have been." Fitz said sadly moving to stand next to Olivia. "What about after the divorce and we were together did you stop seeing him then? "

Her lips tremble and her body quivers. The painful void penetrating her heart where he once inhabited. Olivia thought her actions would solidify and illustrate her love for him and the bond they still share, yet she sees now he will never begin to understand how she overridden every code implanted in her foundation to be with him. Fitz was the virus that made her ineffective.

Not wanting to discuss their uncoupling, Olivia reverts back to the task at hand. "Angela is using you." She says walking to the window.

Fitz turns to Olivia but doesn't move closer to her "Angela knows what she wants. Do you how refreshing that is? To be in a relationship where both parties are aware of where they stand with each other."

Olivia lifts her head coldly to meet Fitz's glare "nobody wants you Fitz, they just want what you can give them."

He nods his agreeance "Their just like you then."

"I never wanted anything from you." Olivia's voice drops

"Then why are you here?" Fitz asked "why are you always here, then?" Fitz asked again.

"I'm here. Because you stole from me and I want it back!" Olivia shouts

"I stole from you?" Fitz asked shocked that Olivia could form such a sentence "what about everything you have taken from me?" He asked "You don't think I want the things you have robbed me of? I gave you everything and all I asked in return was that you love me.

"And I did" Olivia said barely above a whisper

"But it wasn't enough." Fitz said completing Olivia's sentence.

The reach an impasse with neither willing to move or bend more than necessary. The conversation was taking a turn in a direction Fitz did not want to go down. Every word repeats inside his head like a song.

Silence fills the once vibrant room, where memories of them whispering secrets too sacred to be heard by others in each other's ears .They're both struggling to remember the divine bond they once shared.

Fatigued, Fitz falls on the couch as he watches them struggle to remain afloat.

"Abby got in trouble because she was running around like she was the President. Giving orders that I never commanded her too. There is only one President, and that's me. Abby can blame Angela for that but it was my decision to make. It's my name that signs every bill and law."

Her head rises swiftly at his statement. "That's the problem. Abby was hurt with how you treated her."

"Abby shouldn't have ran to you like a child."

"She had no one else to come to; believe me, I know what that feels like." Fitz caught the obvious dig.

"What's that supposed to me?"

"When you allow people into your inner circle you make them feel invincible. You place your faith and trust in them that they can slay your dragons and fight for you because they know with you on their side they can't fail. But when they've disappointed you, and you're done with them, your throw them aside like yesterday's trash. And after you gave them the world you place them back where you left them."

He looks to her but she refuses to meet his stare, no matter what he says or what he does, he can sense her insecurities on the matter.

"Is that what I did to you when we broke up? Did I abandoned you, Olivia?"

She looks at him surprised. Their eyes met and everything else faded to the periphery. Up close she could see the deep circles under his eyes, small lines becoming more noticeable on his face. None of those imperfections detracted from how resplendent he looked. Intense blue eyes captivated her, irrevocably drawing her steadily towards him as two magnets destined to meet. Those eyes never left hers, a poignant anchor throughout this moment where she suddenly felt at peace.

She can't say a word. Tears mounted unbidden to her eyes and she shut them for a moment, focusing on her breathing and recovering from the emotional punch that comes every time she has to see him.

She felt the tension between them, that intangible current that spoke to their final words together. Her gaze followed his and realization dawned. Feeling inexplicably shy, she smoothed her hands down her jacket. "Abby's feelings were hurt, she thought you trusted her. Believed in her. In order to impress your girlfriend you had to belittle and demean the only person who has stood by your side!"

He was quiet for a moment, taking in her words.

She watches him absorb the information she has just shared. It is moments like this where Olivia despairs because she realizes that he is far ahead and she can't seem to fix the problems in her head. He admits his faults easily without blame or anger. He accepts the consequences of his actions. Maybe it's time Olivia starts too.

The silence is stifling, for what seems like eternity they sit in silence. Neither attempting to speak or leave the comfort ease that comes with their union.

Moving to sit across from Fitz on the couch, Olivia hands him a pen. "Angela, is not who she says she is."

"She's not?"

"She's not." Olivia says quietly

"That pen belongs to _acme_ , my father's cover-up paper company. Abby took that pen after meeting Angela in her office."

Fitz stares at the pen in shock. "I don't get it?"

"Angela, works for B613. Rowan owns her." Olivia hands Fitz a resume and few pictures she was able to find of her father and Angela together.

His hands shake as he drops the papers on the table.

"Angela was recruited after college to come work for my dad. He needed a daughter."

He looks at Olivia angry but more hurt that Rowan was still pulling strings even after all this time. "Your father is still running around like a mad man. I should have never let him out."

Olivia freezes but decides not to comment on Fitz statement "Angela, found out that Tom was nowhere near the shooting but she went ahead and told you to charge Cyrus with murder."

"Why would she do that? This can't be real." Fitz shaking his head how he was still involved with Rowan's games of deception and deceit.

"Angela was brought in to be a distraction for you and to also make sure that I wouldn't be able to go back to you since you would be unavailable."

"Why is your _father_ concerned about my affairs?"

"Because I will always be your biggest affair." Olivia says simply "he doesn't want me getting back together with you and with Cyrus in jail, it opens the door for Mellie."

"At least your dad loves you." Fitz said coolly getting up and walking to the window.

She tenses at her words coming back to bite her in the ass. "This isn't about us." Olivia says getting up and moving towards Fitz "My father was trying to secure me the oval by framing Cyrus."

He stares at her shocked. "Is this what it's all about?" Fitz asked hurt "the oval." He asked incredulously. Olivia folds her arms and refuses to look Fitz in the eye.

"This is the crown jewel of the American prison system. " His voice drops as he looks at Olivia hurt "I gave you the world. I gave you the oval and you didn't want it. You ran as fast as you could to get out of here but now. Now you want it back."

He's at a lost, truly. "I thought you understood by now, that _this_ " Fitz says lifting his arms "is the biggest illusion of power. There is no power in this oval. This oval makes you _powerless_. The levels of deception and personal gains that comes with acquiring this office is not something to gloat about." He stands in front of Olivia "you want this White House so bad, take it."

He walks away from Olivia but not before leaving he tells Olivia "is this everything you ever dreamed of?"

He's wounded her. Gutted her and spread out every fear, and pain imaginable.

"Don't do this." She whispers. The recollections are too real. Too raw. Fragmented memories float across the forsaken room that expressed who they were and who they aspired to be. Deep in the crevices of her womb remnants of him still lie in the place he once occupied.

She replays the moment they met, how the stars aligned in the desolate sky. How in her dreams, eternity was never enough to quench her desire to be with him at all times.

Her pain nearly overwhelmed her, and she felt the sudden need to flee, with tears burning in her eyes. There is only so much suffering a person can take.

He halts her from leaving.

There must be a remedy for heartbreak because there's only such much a heart can take. Looking into his benevolent eyes it has drastically altered her state of mind.

The lack of room between them changes the air, the temperature rises. Their bodies so close together that they could feel the radiating heat under their fingertips. In the cover of darkness, there lies light peeking through the cracks, in hope of their faith remaining intact.

His expression is focused and extraordinarily penetrating, his eyes burning with something she can't quite place but it leaves her faint and a little lightheaded, and suddenly Olivia finds herself overwhelmed by his presences, softly a whiff of his cologne infiltrates her nostrils and she can vividly visualize the way he looks and smells after coming out of a shower.

"Angela was only keeping me company." Fitz says softly "I've gotten used to being alone but there are times where I miss human contact."

Whenever she finds herself at her lowest moment in life, her heart finds a way of adding more anguish to her despair.

"Olivia" he whispers gently "aren't you tired?"

The way her name falls from his lips so easily, causes unspeakable tension to rise through her veins. How simply saying her name has caused her to wither under his command.

Her eyes fall on his lips. Yes, she has grown quite tired. Many questions are rising in her head but all she can do is think about if she will be able to taste the remnants of scotch on his tongue.

"I am tired." Olivia whispers on his lips. "I am…" she kisses him desperately, feverishly as though he is water and she is sand. She cries in his mouth at the feel of his wet tears on her face. What sweet torture their union always brings. Her lips dance along his soft petals slowly erasing all others with only her lips as his solitary token.

Time becomes an irrelevant concept as their lips become acquainted once again. The kiss stretched on forever and she lost all perception of time and space in his warm embrace. Her hands grow restless as her palms brush across his gentle face, exploring the base of his rugged jawline and the soft skin behind the shell of his ear.

The knocking on the door, doesn't dissuade their coupling. After minutes of removing all others from their recollection, devastatingly slow their lips part from one another but soon curve upward with a gentle smile as they find comfort in each other's presences. The brief moment of tranquility has suddenly brought them back to reality.

A sudden ease morphs between the two lovers, perhaps they finally made amends with the love they were never fully able to embrace. Or maybe they could see that their lives were nearing an intersection that would finally merge their perpendicular roads.

And so they wait; until the next collision.


End file.
